Just Let Me Go
by VolleyballFreakIsInTown
Summary: Bella has her own coven. They meet the Cullen's and things spark between her and Edward. When danger comes how far will Bella go to save her loved ones? Even if it means leaving them behind? All Vampires. EdwardxBella


**I wanted to try a new story on a different couple than what I'm used to. It's just basically, how do they put it 'testing the waters.' This chapters going to have a lot to do with Bella's coven she lives with. It's completely different from the book other than the vampire traits. But anyways I hope you like it, here goes nothing!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything, if I did I'd be traveling the world but no I'm stuck in my room fantasizing with everyone else.**

_

* * *

_

BPOV:

_"_We're moving!_"_The two words I dreaded hearing though I should be used to them seeing as I've been moving practically my whole existence. I'm a vampire and have been for about 20 years, I was turned when I was 17 and I don't have many memories of my human life. Sad as it is I don't even remember my own parents, all I know and remember is I was found dying and raped in the woods. The bastards that did this to me thought I was dead already and dumped me in the woods to rot. That's when _they_ found me.

They, being my coven that I travel with. There are only four of us, the leader of the coven being Gabriel, although we call him Gabe. His powers are moving things with his mind, telekinetic if you must know the term. He has jet black hair and the pale features of any vampire you'd run across, the dark hair makes his topaz eyes stand out. He's tall, 6'2 with a tall lean structure, matches him with his mate, Madeline. Maddie as we call her, is very beautiful, she has dark brown hair that you'll only see the brown in the light. She's tall with the curves of a model, her 5'11 height leaves tiny difference from her mate, and she can tell whether a person is lying or not. Comes in handy, but me being the terrible liar I am they don't need her to know whether or not I'm lying. Our other member is Alexis, sadly she was turned when she was only 7 as she was dying in a car wreck. I was the one to turn her shockingly to the other two seeing as I was only 2 years old in vampire years. She's an eye catching young girl that can pass for 9 to the most, she has the same chocolate shaded hair as me and is a spitting image of me actually. She has big round golden eyes that you can't resist when asking for something, and is really supposed to be 25 now, though she would've died in the wreck had I not bitten her. Her power is a physical and mental shield; she can spread it to as many people as she wants that she learned to control after about 3 years.

Leaving me, Isabella Marie Swan, I liked to be called Bella though seeing as Isabella is so formal, well as I said I look like an older version of Lexi, she see's me as her older sister in every way and I love her to bits and pieces. I'm only 5'2 so I'm very short, since Maddie and Gabe pose as our parents people often question if my family's so tall, why am I short? Humans, they question everything. My power's are, yes I have more than one power, I'm a natural mental shield, I read others minds and can put my thoughts in their minds. I dread moving, I'm not fond of the whole move every 4 years or so thing, it's not the change difference, it's the fact of starting high school all over again.

Let me tell you this, going through high school the first couple times I was fine with. After the, oh I don't know, fifth time you get tired of learning the same thing over and over again. I also dread knowing I can read the humans thoughts, the boys think the most inappropriate things and the girls; if they could I would be dead with the glares I get from them. It doesn't help that we have photographic memory as a perk of being a vampire so once you look at the material once; you have it down like that so you don't technically learn anything.

We've ran into few other covens and nomads, none of those we've actually kept contact with. Maddie and Gabe want to travel the world, but know I don't like moving much and in a way I feel guilty. As if I'm holding them back from doing something they should be able to do freely on their own will, Lexi would go anywhere as long as I was going. We're attached to the hip, a package if you must.

"Bella were you even paying attention to what I said?" I turned to face Maddie with a guilty expression.

"No, sorry Maddie, what were you saying?" I asked with a sheepish grin and her stern expression softened.

"We're moving to the Americas, some place called Forks, Washington so we need you and Lexi to start packing cause we leave at dawn." She said nodding once before walking off to pick up some more boxes. We lived in Australia and it was a beautiful place, but I guess it'll be cool to go to the American schools. I sighed turning around, walking up the stairway to the purple door before knocking. It swung open and there stood the young one I considered my sister in her blue polka dot pajamas.

"What do ya need Bella?" she asked in her small wind chimed voice, smiling brightly at me. She was a short 4'3 seeing as she was only 7 when turned she hadn't gotten a chance to mature yet in her body. To me I towered over her, and I don't tower over many people, then again she is a little girl. Gosh, why am I so short?

"We're moving so you need to pack all you're things, we're leaving in like 3 hours" I said looking at my watch and her eyes widened before jumping up and down excitedly.

"Yay! Will I meet new friends?" she asked her eyes widening and sparkling with delight. She has amazing control and had no problem walking amongst the humans after the first year. I was jealous I must admit, it took me practically 2 years, the year I happened to turn her actually was the first year i was allowed to go out by myself amongst the humans.

"Of course, so pack your things sweets and we'll be off!" I said and she smiled once more before slamming her door shut and I walked into my own room to pack.

"I can't wait to see our new home!" Lexi said jumping in her seat excited when we were sitting on the plane, we've been in the air for about 3 hours. I could feel the plane start to shake from her jumping and my eyes widened.

"Lexi you need to calm down, you're shaking the plane" I said in vampire speed and she immediately grabbed my hand and calmed down. She has this weird thing where if she's upset or excited she'll calm down at my touch. I loved it though; it showed how strong of a bond we had

"Oops!" she said innocently and started giggling. Humans around us turned and started smiling at the sight at the beautiful child in such happiness. I just smiled at her before turning and looking out the window.

"Are we almost there yet?" Lexi asked for the millionth time and I groaned slapping my hand on my forehead. She's been asking that question for almost 3 hourse now and I'm seriously getting annoyed.

"Lexi there's like 5 minutes left then we'll be there" I told her and she nodded before grabbing my hand and looking up at me.

"Bella I need to hunt" she said softly at vampire speed and I noticed her eyes darkening slightly and squeezed her hand.

"Don't worry we're almost there Lexi" I said before the seatbelt picture flashed and the pilot came on saying we were about to descend.

xoxo

"We're going to go for a hunt" I told Maddie and Gabe as they grabbed our bags loading it onto the truck they just bought. Oh yeah, we're rich. Then again what vampire isn't rich after living for numerous lifetimes?

"Sure keep an eye on her Bella" Maddie said as they drove off, we bought three cars online and had them hold it here in the lot till we arrived. One big red truck that was going to be Gabe's since he loves big trucks, a sleek black BMW that was Maddie's, and mine was a midnight blue mini cooper. What can I say I love those things?

"This place is so green Bella!" Lexi said squealing and giggling as she tried to keep up with me. I was the fastest in our family, but Lexi pulled a close second.

"I know, too green" I said looking around at all the trees

"I love it!" she said smiling brightly before her eyes darkened and she took off hunting to a small pack of deer. I smiled before going to hunt myself, might as well since we have school tomorrow. Ugh, school.

xoxo

"BELLA!" I heard a high pitched squeal and felt my bed moving up and down. I opened my eyes from where I was listening to my I-Pod to see Lexi jumping up and down.

"It's time to get ready for school!" she said excitedly and pulled me down the hall to her room. Our house was like a mansion, it was white everywhere except the inside where Maddie painted each room a different color. Mine was different shades of blue with white carpets and one wall was covered in shelves of books I read. The other had the door opening to my closet and around it were pictures of me and Lexi over the years. Another wall was practically a window opening to the forest and I put my desk there for my laptop and a couch to lay on. The last wall was where my bed and music stuff went. I loved to play the piano and the flute. Mainly the flute though, it's just soft and mellow and I feel like it can relax almost anything if you listen to the notes.

"Okay I wanted to wear my green summer dress, but its snowing and the humans would question me" she said pouting and I laughed softly looking through her things.

"So you wanted to wear green today and match the trees?" I asked and she giggled but scrunched her nose adorably.

"No silly, I wanted to wear something lime green!" she said excited and I looked through her things. I handed her blue jeans with a lime green shirt that had golden stars on it. I picked out her cream colored coat and boots to wear with it.

"Thank you Bella" she said smiling as she pushed me out the door giggling.

"You're welcome, be ready quick we're leaving in an hour!" I said since I had to drop her off safely, precaution just to make sure, humans are pretty crazy these days.

"Hmm?" I thought to myself and picked out dark blue skinny jeans with my purple long sleeve that hugged whatever curves I had loosely. I grabbed my black button up jacket and my black boots since it looked really cold outside. I took a quick shower using my favorite strawberry shampoo and dried off changing into my clothes. I put on some skittles lip-gloss because I loved the smell, and lightly put some black eyeliner and mascara. I put on a bit of red blush to make my cheeks look cold and flushed when I get out in the snow. I brushed out my hair blow drying it naturally into its little curls and threw on my purple beanie to match. I smiled at my reflection and walked out calling Lexi.

"Lexi time to go!" I yelled opening the car and slipping inside and she ran out vampire speed with her green backpack and my brown bag.

"Oh thanks I completely forgot about that!" I said as I sped out of the driveway. I had this crazy need for speed thing, good thing was Lexi was fine with it, she loved it just as much as I did.

"I know what would you do without me!" she said smiling. She had brushed her curls out naturally too and left it down with her green headband on. I slowed down once we got near her school and turned in as she opened the door.

"Bye Bella!" she said kissing my cheek and running off into the school. I shook my head laughing as I pulled out slowly, as soon as I hit the main road I took off. The town was so small you could blink and miss the town completely; I think I passed the school like 5 times before I noticed it. I got out and as the wind was blowing a sweet smell hit me, vampires. There were five of them to be exact. The thoughts of the humans hit me quickly.

"_Look at the new babe"_

"_Whoa she's hot"_

"_Oh my gosh, she's just as beautiful as the Cullen's! Ugh, more competition"_

"_A new girl, a hot new girl"_

"_Oh great another wannabe to put in place"_

"_She's like really pretty, I wonder if she like knows the Cullen's"_

Who are the Cullen's? I wondered as I walked into the main building. An old lady with glasses looked up with a bored expression and immediately smiled when she saw me.

"Ah you must be the new student, we don't get many around here so when we do we like to welcome them with open arms." She said and I smiled back dazzling her. I giggled when I saw her sway a bit.

"Well it's a pleasure to be here, Mrs. Cope is it?" I said politely back working my manners.

"Yes dear it is, well what is your name young lady?" she asked before looking through some files.

"Isabella Connors" I said briefly as she got the papers out.

"Here's a map of the school, your class schedule, your locker and combination, and have your teachers sign this and please bring it back before the end of the day" she said politely and I smiled once more before turning to walk out into the halls. The smell hit me again, stronger this time and I looked around for any signs of them walking around. They had to be Animal Hunters to be this close on human land I thought before looking down at my first class, gym, interesting? I thought and walked off with a smile.

"Hello my name is Isabella Connors" I said politely to the gym teacher and handed him the slip. He looked up and did a double take, I tuned into his thoughts.

_What I would do with a girl like that_-_, no she's a student Carl, you can't think like that! But oh god what we would be doing during breaks an-_

Ewe, a teacher! Ugh, gosh people are so perverted these days. Oh crap he's talking to me. Pay attention Bella!

"-my name's Mr. Wilson, for today we're just going onto a lecture so take a seat on the floor anywhere you'd like." He finished and I just smiled nodding and watched as he stumbled backwards a bit and I giggled softly turning as I heard a smooth soothing like voice behind me. I turned to face some vampire; he had honey blond hair and towered over my frame. He was smiling softly and had golden eyes like mine, he was tall and lean but muscular in a way, and I instantly smiled back and felt calm. Hmm?

"Hello my name's Jasper Hale" he said smoothly and smiled, I couldn't help but smile back.

"Isabella Connors" I said shaking his outstretched hand and noticed how cold it was. Yup, definitely vampire.

"So vampire, how many in your coven?" he whispered to quickly for humans to hear

"4, my supposed 'parents' and my little sister Lexi" I said at the same speed. "What about you?" I asked.

"7, my 'parents' my mate Alice, my supposed twin Rosalie and her mate Emmet, and Edward" he said and I was shocked. What a big coven?

"That's a lot for a vampire coven!" I said incredulously as the teacher went droning on about stamina and the good of physical education.

"We like to consider ourselves like a family" he said smirking and chuckled softly later.

"What?" I asked curiosity eating me up.

"Their emotions, I can feel and manipulate emotions, they think I'm cheating on my girlfriend Alice" he said chuckling. "If only they knew I'm already married"

I giggled, "Hmm, empath, and wow humans just get weirder over the years don't they" I said softly and he nodded.

"That they do" he said as the bell rang. He offered a hand that I took gratefully, "you'll meet my wife in like three seconds" he said and soon I was tackled with a hug. I looked to see a small head of black spiky hair. It pointed in different directions and the girl that owned it pulled back smiling, she was beautiful and about my height, maybe a bit shorter but not by much. She instantly started squealing and jumping up and down.

"Hi I'm Alice and you already know my mate Jasper, we're going to be the best of friends Bella I just know it!" she said excitedly and Jasper smiled hugging her and kissed her softly. I felt like I was intruding on a moment so I looked away and soon she started talking again a mile a minute, I don't think I would've caught anything if I was human. All I know is she's psychic and can see the future based on decisions, but split minute decisions she won't be able to see. She started squealing again and pulling me to another class with her, it was History. How'd she know? Oh yeah, psychic.

"Bella we have History, Math, and Spanish together so we'll be seeing each other a lot!" she rambled on and on till the bell rang and I found her quite amusing compared to her mate who was so calm and collected, she was like the fireball of their relationship.

"Well you have English now, so off you go, bye Bella see you at lunch!" she said as she gracefully danced her way off down the halls. I walked slowly off to my next period. It flew by and Math was after, what a drag, after that I walked towards the Cafeteria, I walked in and everything got quiet. It was one where humans would say 'you could hear the pins drop' or something like that. I looked around at their faces, guys: lustful and incredulous, girls: jealousy and glares. How welcoming.

"Bella over here!" I heard Alice call over and turned to see her standing on a chair waving with a big smile on her face. I tentatively walked over to their table, sitting there was Jasper and two other people I've never seen before. I could hear everyone whispering about me and I looked down before speeding up my walk. I walked over and Alice stood next to me smiling at her family.

"Everyone, this is my best friend Bella" she said with a bright smile.

"My name's Rosalie Hale" the beautiful blond spoke with confidence. Mine instantly plummeted to rock bottom, she smiled softly. She was like a goddess and had so much unearthly beauty; I've never felt so plain in my life.

"Hey I'm Emmet Cullen" some big burly one spoke with a booming voice. I instinctively took a step back intimidated by his size; he was like three times me! The thing that stopped me from running off completely was the childish goofy smile on his face that showed his dimples.

"You know me already" Jasper said with a smile and I smiled back.

"Where's Edward?" Alice asked and everyone shrugged and started talking while I looked down sheepishly.

"Sit Bella, please" Rosalie said before going back to filing her nails. I sat down slowly and looked around taking in their appearances.

"So Bella, where are you from?" Jasper asked sending me a calm wave, I shot him a grateful smile before turning back to face them.

"Me and my coven are from Australia actually" I said smiling and they all grinned back making me feel more at ease. We all got to know each other better, but I remembered I had to grab something from the library.

"Oh crap, I'm sorry I have to get something from the library before my next class" I said and they nodded as I walked off. I heard someone approach the table and Rosalie asking someone where they were. Oh well, I thought before speeding off to the library. I wanted to check out a copy of Scarlet Letter, mine tore. The bell rang and I rushed to the hall putting the book in my locker before walking to my Biology class. I walked in and there was only one seat left. I lost all train of thought when I looked at who it was next to, he was like some Adonis or ancient Greek God. He was a vampire of course, ah, this must be Edward. Surely someone like him should have a mate already, I thought sadly before walking to the teacher.

"Well Ms. Connors I've read you're transcripts and they are very impressive. You may sit next to Mr. Cullen" He said and I walked towards the seat before sitting down swiftly. He smelt of lilac and fresh ocean breeze, it was refreshing to take in. I sat down and he turned to me with a heart stopping crooked grin, I heard gasps around us but paid them no attention.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen, I believe you've met my family already. I must admit they're quite taken to you, saying you fit right in and that you were just what they thought was missing, although I didn't understand that last part." He said and if my heart was beating I'm pretty sure it would've stopped. He chuckled before leaning back and I furrowed my eye-brows, "what's so funny?" I asked.

"The humans thoughts" he replied and I turned to him, "I'm a mind reader" he said briefly shooting me another crooked grin. I was dazzled, I snapped back to reality and smiled back softly.

"I didn't get your name you know" he said before chuckling softly and I looked down before shooting him a grin.

"Isabella Connors, but everyone calls me Bella" I said and he looked in deep concentration.

"I can't read you're thoughts" he said frustrated and I giggled softly causing him to look at me and he started to smile.

"I'm a mental shield, a mind reader and can put my thoughts into others heads" I explained while he looked incredulously at me.

"That's amazing" he said and looked as Mr. Banner turned to us.

"I hope this seating arrangement won't be a problem" he said with a stern look and I smiled brightly dazzling him and looked at him making my eyes widen innocently.

"I'm sorry Mr. Banner, Edward was just telling me everything you've taught this past week" I said and watched as he was dazed for a moment. I heard Edward chuckle and elbowed him in the ribs at vampire speed.

"Shut up!" I said to quiet for human ears and he just smiled.

"Well how nice of you Mr. Cullen, back to work now the both of you" he said before walking back to the desk.

"You just dazzled our teacher" Edward said laughing quietly and I giggled before looking at the work. I turned and saw him staring at me and I would've blushed had I been human, why would he stare at me? The bell rang and I walked out of class with Edward behind me, he walked up next to me grinning and I smiled back.

"What do you have next?" he asked and I looked at my schedule and saw that all I had left was Spanish.

"Spanish" I said and saw him grinning and I looked at him curiously.

"What?" I asked him and he looked down at me. He was pretty tall, okay really tall, like 6'1 and here I was like a whole foot shorter than him.

"I have that too" he said before grabbing my hand and pulling me off towards our next class. I looked down and felt something shoot up my arm and he turned looking at our hands, I guess he felt it too. I looked at him and he shrugged before pulling me off again where we saw Alice bouncing in her seat.

"Hey guys!" she said squealing and beamed looking down at our joint hands. I didn't even notice, but I dropped them before taking a seat next to her. We started talking, me actually keeping up and were laughing through the whole period with Edward pitching in every once in a while. He was really quiet after we got in; I looked at him only to find him staring at me. I smiled sheepishly before looking away and heard him chuckle. The bell rang and I shot out of my seat towards the office and turned in my slip. I was jogging slightly to my car when I heard the Cullen's calling me. I saw them walk over quickly and I opened my car door and threw my bag in quickly before turning to look at them and smiled brightly.

"Hey where you going?" Emmet asked in his booming voice. I giggled and they all chuckled before waiting for my answer.

"Uh, I have to pick my sister Lexi up" I said and they nodded understanding.

"How old is she?" Rosalie asked before I could hop in the car.

"Uh 7 when she was changed, 18 in vampire years so she's supposed to be 25" I replied and they gasped, their eyes widening.

"You turned her so young" Jasper said and Rosalie narrowed her eyes while I was looking confused.

"Oh guys, she's not really my sister although if you see her she's like a spitting image of me, she was in a car wreck and was about to die so I changed her" I said and their facial expressions changed before Alice brightened up again.

"Can you and your sister come over after you pick her up?" she asked pouting and I tried to look away but gave in.

"Yeah sure" I said and she squealed.

"Yay, okay you guys ride with Edward and I'll come with Bella and her sister since she won't know the way to our house" she said before running to the other side and hopping in. The others nodded before waving and I got in and started the car speeding off past Edward who just chuckled shaking his head while me and Alice grinned.

"Whoa Bella here I took you for the safe driver with a sister and all" Alice said giggling and I laughed with her.

"Okay she's not really my sister Alice, but we might as well be because I'm not lying when I said she looks like me, just kid version" I said seriously and she nodded smiling before bouncing up and down.

"Do you like shopping Bella?" she asked excited and I stared at her wide eyed and shook my head.

"No way, I hate shopping Alice, I only go once a month" I said sternly and she stared at me as if I killed her dog

"ONCE A MONTH?" she screeched. "How do you live?" she exclaimed before ranting on the goods of shopping and I tuned her out as I pulled into the parking lot and saw Alexis walking out. Alice looked around and saw her and stared wide-eyed at Lexi as she got in the car.

"Bella she's so adorable! She looks just like you; I can't believe you guys aren't actually sisters! We're so going shopping for you two tomorrow, I mean tomorrow's Friday so that won't be a problem!" Alice squealed out excitedly as I covered my ears. Lexi looked up and used her charming smile on Alice, it worked Alice fell in love immediately.

"Hi my name's Alexis, but Bella calls me Lexi, everyone else calls me Alex, what's your name?" Lexi said sweetly and Alice was dazed in her childlike spell. I giggled before beginning to pull out of the parking lot.

"I'm Alice, your sister's best friend" Alice said excitedly and Lexi smiled giggling at her enthusiasm.

"You're nice and pretty, are you a vampire cause you're eyes are like mine, see?" she said pointing to her eyes while Alice laughed.

"Of course I'm a vampire, and you're going to meet my family!" Alice said and Lexi looked at me worriedly.

"Don't worry Lexi, I'm coming too" I said and she smiled nodding at Alice

"She'll only go anywhere if you go huh?" Alice asked and I nodded before seeing her zone out. She's probably having a vision.

"Bella stop!" Alice yelled and I looked up to see a car swerving right to us. Oh no!

* * *

**Well there you have it! I hope you guy's like the change I added in, okay well it was a lot of change but I wanted to try something different than what was already out there. I'll have another one up by Wednesday, so let me know what you think?**

**xoxo Bri**

**Review Please :)**


End file.
